videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ape Escape 2
Ape Escape 2 is a platform video game developed by Square Enix and Published by Bandai Namco Games. Plot Specter, the Pipo Monkeys' leader, finds a Monkey Helmet, and hires the human scientist Dr. Tomoki (Dr. トモウキ Dokutā Tomouki) to aid him in his evil plans. They establish television stations protected by the Freaky Monkey Five where they plan to broadcast TV shows worldwide. The television shows that are broadcast on every television put every human except the twins, Kei and Yumi, their aunt Aki, and Natalie (Natsumi outside of North America) into a mindless trance. When Natalie informs Kei and Yumi that Spike, Jimmy and the Professor were all infected by the television show, Kei and Yumi go out to catch the monkeys and thwart Specter and Tomoki. Their mission was to go to every movie set and capture all the monkeys there and destroy the satellite there. Kei and Yumi easily capture Monkey White, Monkey Blue, and Monkey Yellow. When they reach the TV Station where Monkey Pink is, Kei and Yumi's attempts to capture her fail and she escapes. They manage to capture Monkey Red afterwards. When they reach Tomoki City, Tomoki challenges them to a battle in his giant Tomo-King robot. Tomoki, after being defeated by Kei and Yumi, and being humiliated by Specter, lets them take his rocket to space to defeat his former partner. Once they reach Specter's outer space base of operations: Space Station SARU-3, they capture all the monkeys and deactivate the movie sets on their way to Specter. When they reach Specter, he tells them his plan about how he will use his space station to cut the earth in half and keep half of it for the monkeys (leaving the other half, originally meant for Tomoki, to the humans). Afterwards he gets in his new Gorillac Mech and tries to activate his plan. He is defeated and the two escape from the satellite, leaving Tomoki to give his life to deactivate the Twin Heavens. He survives. After Specter is defeated, Monkey Pink releases him and the rest of the Freaky Monkey Five, leaving them to be caught again in extremely similar missions. To complete the game one hundred percent, all the four hundred and forty-two monkeys have to be caught, all the time trials have to be completed with a gold time, and all the items, CDs, Video Tapes (except 28), Car Skins, Genie Dance tracks, books, etc. have to be bought. The game holds a total of four hundred and thirty-four monkeys if the secret code monkeys are not caught. Gameplay Playing as either Kei or Yumi, gameplay follows that of the previous games in which the player must catch several monkeys by using various gadgets controlled with Wii Remote. While there are fewer gadgets in this game than previous entries, a new feature in this game is the ability to morph into different forms through a device built by Aki. Some monkeys may also try to steal the player's Stun Club or Time Net and use it against them, and can even force them out of the level by catching them with their own net. Playing as Yumi has an additional benefit; owing to her pop idol status, certain monkeys will go star-struck upon sight of Yumi, allowing for an easy capture. Soundtracks * Kool & the Gang - Celebration * The Rolling Stones - (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction * James Brown - Papa's Got a Brand New Bag * Pat Benatar - Hit Me with your Best Shot * Deep Purple - Smoke on the Water * Beach Boys - Surfin' USA * Funkytown - Lipps Inc. * A Taste of Honey - Boogie Oogie Oogie Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Ape Escape Category:2007 Category:Bandai games Category:Namco Category:Square Enix Games